Usually in books, articles or lectures authors explain the work of an electrical circuit (A-Line) as the process of current flowing from the generator to the load by one wire, and then back to the generator by another wire. But it is known that free access electrons move relatively slowly, and the electrical energy is transmitted at light speed. Actually today's wires electric system uses two or more channels (wires) for transmitting energy or information. While in both channels there is the same information. It is known that active (real) power does not return from load to the generator. From this point of view may be does not need second channel in electrical system. In other words may be a line of electric system can be a single wire.
In the prior-art, there were attempts to perform electrical energy transmission by means of one wire. First applications of the single-wire electrical energy transmission were disclosed by Nikola Tesla in U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,736 and in British Patent No. 8,200. Another single line transmission technique is known as the Goubau line or G-line for short, which is a type of single wire transmission line which is used at UHF and microwave frequencies (see Geog Goubau, “Surface waves and their Application to Transmission Lines,” Journal of Applied Physics, Volume 21, November, 1950). However, a G-line is a type of waveguide, rather than a wire in an electric circuit. There was experiment based on the Russian patent application 1993 year by Stanislav and Konstantin Avramenko [6-8}. All these proposals are based on signal processing like frequency up converting or signal straightening. These processing influences on transmitting information and lead to power lose.
There is also an electricity distribution method using only one conductor, but with the participation of earth. This method is known as the Single Wire Earth Return (SWER). However, the simplification of the energy transfer in this system is achieved due to the loss of half the power produced by the source.
It is well known advantages of three-phase system where energy transmitted by four wires. The presence of four wires is not the only drawback of three-phase system. Another drawback may be the fact that line voltage between two wires in this system at the root of the three above of phase voltage. This may have negative consequences, given such a corona effect and additional losses in the lines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric system which is capable of using a single-wire channel for transmitting energy or information without signal form changing and additional loses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical system that does not use the ground instead of the second wire.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.